Finding Your Way Back
by x0xliz316x0x
Summary: Mitchie Torres disappeared eight years ago, after her split with Shane Gray. Now it is 2018, and she is back with a suprise, or is it a secret?
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

**Trailer **

Mitchie Torres disappeared eight years ago, after her split with Shane Gray.

Now it is 2018, and she is back with a surprise, or is it a secret?

She had no contact with anyone, or has she?

Caitlyn Geller is getting married to Nate Black, Shane's friend and band mate.

Mitchie makes an appearance at the wedding.

Was she invited?

Has she been in contact with Caitlyn the entire time?

Does Caitlyn know about the surprise/secret?

Does she know why Mitchie disappeared?

A story about:

Love

Betrayal

Hate

Fights

Friendship

And

Finding Love Again.


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

I'm staring out into the night

Trying to hide the pain

I'm going to the place where love

And feeling good don't ever cost a thing

And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

I'm going HOME

Back to the place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going HOME

**Home by Daughtry **

**Prologue**

**Mitchie's POV **

It was the summer of 2008 when we met and fell in love, but that was ten years ago. If you asked me then if we would have broken up, I would have told you never and that you were crazy. If I had it my way we would still be together. Yet, I learned that we can't always get what we want. I am so tired of hiding because of him, and all the pain he caused me. I am finally taking my world back. Beware world Mitchie Torres is back and isn't going anywhere! I am going to fight with everything in my being to prove that I am not going down without a fight. I am coming HOME to stay.

**Ps. Everything that happened in Camp Rock is the same just that Smitchie got together at the end. **

**Questions: **

**Should chapter 1 start as a flashback anywhere from 2008, when they first got together, to anywhere to 2010 before she disappeared? **

**Or should it be some more to the present time 2018? **

**So what do you guys think? **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

Maybe if my heart stops beating it won't hurt this much

And never will I have to answer again to anyone

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

I don't wanna be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

**Never Let This Go by Paramore**

**Chapter 1 **

**Mitchie's POV **

**(Flashback) **

**December 28, 2010 around 1:30am**

I cannot believe him! How could he actually accuse me of doing that to him and after everything we have been through to stay together?

"Can you hurry up? I would like to get to bed tonight." He said glaring at me from the doorway of our bedroom.

"Screw you!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, while I finished packing some clothes and other necessities into a duffle bag. I pushed my way out the door and down the stairs. Slamming the front door closed as I walked to my car, to drive to the one person who would be there for me.

I barely got out of the driveway before I broke down crying. How could this happen? Everything was fine. We just celebrated our first Christmas together as a married couple. Sure I was only 18 and he was only 20, but that didn't matter because we were the one for each other. I knew I had to calm down to drive and if I wanted any sleep tonight.

Around 20 minutes later, I arrived at her apartment building, and I park my car. It is almost 2am when I knock on her door.

"You better have a death wish for waking me up at 2 in the morning!" She said, walking towards the door. When she opened the door and saw me with tearing running down my cheeks all her anger disappeared.

"Oh my god, M, what happened?" she said, ushering me into the apartment.

All I could get out of my mouth was "Shane…"and "into a fight."

She pulled me into a hug, whispering, "Shh. Calm down, and tell me what happened."

"Cait, he didn't believe me. I tried to tell him that I would never do that, but he said to stop lying to him. I love him! I would never cheat on him!" I cried hysterical.

"I know you wouldn't do that. Come on let's get you bed. You're exhausted. We can talk about it in the morning after you get some rest." She said, as she walked me to the spare bedroom.

**(End of flashback) **

**Present **

"Hello?" She said, as she answered her phone.

"Hey Cait, I'm coming home." I said.

"When?!?" She said, shocked.

"Friday." I said.

**Ok so that was the flashback of the night/morning of the fight, when they split up. I thought I give you guys some background on Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie's birthday is April 26, 1992. Shane's birthday is January 17, 1990. Let's just say they got together after Final Jam around 12am on July 26, 2008. They dated for almost two years and got married after she turned 18 on May 13, 2010. They split on the day of the flashback, so they were almost 8 months of being married. I was thinking to keep them married and not have them get divorced. What do you guys think? How should the next chapter start off? Any guesses on who he thinks she cheated on him with? Any ideas of what the surprise/secret she has? **


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

**Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan**

**Previously **

"_Hello?" She said, as she answered her phone. _

"_Hey Cait, I'm coming home." I said._

"_When?!?" She said, shocked. _

"_Friday." I said. _

**Mitchie's POV **

**Present **

"Wow. What brought this on?" She asked me.

"I miss you, and I am tired of hiding. I just want to come home. No matter how long I stay in New Jersey it will never be my home. Besides, I cannot miss your wedding. It is about time you and Nate tie the knot." I said to her.

"Ha-ha, very funny M."She said sarcastically.

"I know I'm a regular jokester." I said jokingly.

"You do know that he is going to be there, right? He is after all Nate's friend and band mate. Are you going tell him, because he does have a right know?" She asked me.

"I know Cait, but I am not going hide from him anymore. After everything he did why should he have the right to know? I know I made mistakes, but he is going to turn it all around on me with the accusations again. I will not stand for that Cait. He chose to not believe me when I told him that I wasn't cheating on him. I had it all planned that on New Year's Eve I would tell him, but no he just had to accuse me of cheating on him. He didn't try to work it out. He could have gone after me. He just didn't fight for our marriage, our love, or our future. He didn't fight for ME!" I said tearing up.

"Mitch, look I know I get it, but…" She sighed.

"But what Cait?" I asked.

"I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone where you went or that I still had contact with you. I know you were hurt badly by the fight. He was mad and he came to me asking where you were for weeks, but I never told him. He said to me that you tell me everything that I knew where you went and what you were hiding, but I told him that you didn't tell me anything and that I didn't know where you went. What I am trying to tell you is that he did try to look for you." She said.

"What? He did? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"You weren't ready. Every time I tried to get you to talk to him and come back home you just say how much he hurt me and that he didn't trust me. As the years went on anytime I brought it up you would just change the subject. After you disappeared he knew that he screwed up. Especially after the second fight when you went to try to work everything out, but you ended up packing everything you wanted and left. He went to New Year's Eve performance and when he came back he tried to find you, but you were gone. He looked everywhere. He thought that maybe you needed some space and you would come back to work things out. Months went by and he started to realize that you might not come back. A year later he hired the best private investigator in LA to track Mitchie Gray down, but what he didn't know was you were going by your birth name Michelle Torres and not Mitchie Gray. Also you were pretty good at covering up your tracks and every single time the PI came up with nothing he just said to keep looking. He never gave up. He is still looking for you Mitch." She said.

**Ok so that was Chapter 2, what did you think? This takes place on Sunday June 10, 2018. Any ideas of what should happen next? A flashback or stay in the present? Guesses on Mitchie's surprise/secret? Also I decided that it will be an OC as the person Shane thinks Mitchie cheated on him with. So any names, how she knows him and descriptions for the OC? Maybe a different POV? **

**Ps. I love your reviews they really make my day. =] **


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh next you…and you next to me

Oh I need to find you…yeah

You're the voice inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you (yeah)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

**Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas **

**Previously **

"_You weren't ready. Every time I tried to get you to talk to him and come back home you just say how much he hurt me and that he didn't trust me. As the years went on anytime I brought it up you would just change the subject. After you disappeared he knew that he screwed up. Especially after the second fight when you went to try to work everything out, but you ended up packing everything you wanted and left. He went to New Year's Eve performance and when he came back he tried to find you, but you were gone. He looked everywhere. He thought that maybe you needed some space and you would come back to work things out. Months went by and he started to realize that you might not come back. A year later he hired the best private investigator in LA to track Mitchie Gray down, but what he didn't know was you were going by your birth name Michelle Torres and not Mitchie Gray. Also you were pretty good at covering up your tracks and every single time the PI came up with nothing he just said to keep looking. He never gave up. He is still looking for you Mitch." She said. _

**Mitchie's POV**

**Present **

I was so shocked that I didn't even realize that I dropped the phone on the floor. He looked for me. He is still looking for me. I cannot even begin to wrap my head around it. There are like a million and one thoughts running through my mind right now.

**(Flashback)**

**January 3, 2011 12:30pm West Long Branch, New Jersey **

Hmm. Maybe I should have picked a warmer place to stay? Like Florida that's warmer. Nah I like it here. Maybe I should go for a walk to get to know my surroundings? Yet, I do have to unpack my things. Oh well it can wait because it's not like I am going anywhere time soon. Wow it's cold out; well at least it's not snowing.

"Hello dear. Are you the new tenant in room 316?" A woman, in her early 30s said, coming into the front door of the apartment building. She was pretty, red hair, not wild red, pretty red, green eyes, and about 5'6" tall.

"Hi, yes I just moved in today. I am actually stalling from unpacking by going for a walk around the neighborhood. My name is Michelle, nice meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Noelle. I am your next door neighbor, in room 314. If you would like I could help show you around and unpack? I just have to drop this off in my apartment." She asked me as she pointed to the bags in her hands.

"Thank you. I would like that very much. Take your time I will just wait here for you to get back." I said.

"Ok this will just take me a few minutes." She said as she smiled.

My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id saying it was Cait, so I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I said.

"M! Where are you? When I woke up you were gone and your stuff too. Did you go back to the house? Why didn't you wake me up to tell me?" She said in one breath.

"Cait, calm down and take a deep breath. I'm in Jersey. I didn't want to wake you up that early in the morning and so you didn't try to stop me from leaving." I said.

"Are you crazy?!? Why did you leave? M, you can't run away. You have to work things out with Shane not leave when he's in New York!" She screamed at me through the phone.

"Cait, I needed to get away. This is too much for me to handle right now. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone and I mean anyone where I went especially Shane. I am going to change my number and delete my e-mail, screen name, and cancel my credit card and bank accounts. When I get my new number, e-mail, and screen name I will send them to you in the mail." I said.

"But M. This is crazy. What's next changing your name? Huh? You know Shane doesn't think before he acts. He needs a few days to think it through before he realizes that he was stupid for believing that you would cheat on him. Leaving would crush him. I am not too happy with him right now for what he did, but running away and not telling him is wrong. Just come home M. You can't keep what you were going to tell him on New Year's Eve from him. He has a right to know no matter how stupid he is." She said to me.

"I just can't Cait. Please try to understand I need to do this. Respect my wishes and not tell anyone where I am. Promise me." I begged her.

"Okay, just promise me that you will be safe and call me if you need anything and I mean anything. I don't care if it is just to cry and scream." She sighed.

"I will. I promise. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I told her.

"Okay, bye M." She said as she hung up the phone.

**(End of Flashback) **

**Present **

"M? M, you there?" Cait screamed into the phone.

I picked up the phone. "Huh? Oh I am sorry Cait. That just shocked me. Cait, how am I going to fix this? I can't even begin to imagine how angry he is going to be when he finds out what I didn't tell him?" I asked her.

"I don't know M. we will figure that out later. Don't worry I will be there for you. I promise." She said to me as she sighed.

"Okay." I said.

"I have to go Nate will be here any minute. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." She said.

"Bye. Cait." I said as I hung up the phone.

**Woo hoo! My first chapter with over a 1,000 words! (Doing the happy dance lol) **

**So that was Chapter 3. West Long Branch, NJ is a place in New Jersey. I just picked because it seemed like small town where Shane wouldn't look for her at. **

**Any ideas for what the next chapter should be about? Flashback or stay in the present? **

**A different POV? Someone said one with Shane POV and I have idea what it will be about, but that might not be for a couple chapters later. Maybe sooner if I get it to flow with the story.**

**Ideas about the surprise/secret Mitchie's hiding? **

**Your reviews really make my day. I love to read them. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

And you completely know the power that you have

The only one that makes me laugh

Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I

Love you beyond the reason why

And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you

But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so

**I Hate That I Love You by Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo **

**Shane's POV **

**Present **

Eight years, five months, and seven days. Eight fucking long years, five fucking months, and seven fucking days, and I still can't find her! But who's counting? Where the hell could she possibly be? Whoever said if you're truly meant to be together that you will find your way back to each other is full of shit. Cause if we were I would have found her by now, and we would be together, be happy, and be a family by now. I want to hate so her so much, but I can't find it in myself to her hate because no matter how much I think and say I hate her I am still completely in love with her. I don't think I could ever stop loving her. I deserve to be alone the rest of my life because of all the pain I put her through. How could I have been so stupid to not to believe her? _Because you're a stubborn asshole that just doesn't think before he acts._ Okay so maybe I overreacted a little bit. _A little bit?!? Try a lot, or try completely threw it out of proportion!_ Okay, Okay I get it! I'm a jackass. Oh My God I'm arguing with my conscience. I am going completely crazy! One ticket to the loony bin for a Mr. Shane Gray please.

"SHANE, SHANE!!" Nate screamed while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Shane I have been calling your name to tell you to lets go for the last five minutes. We have to get back to my place for dinner remember? Cait said dinner would be ready by 6 and it takes almost a half hour to get there depending on traffic." He said.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. Let's get going." I said to him.

We walked over to my car got in and drove off. About 35 minutes later we arrive at his and Cait's place for dinner. For some reason I always got the feeling that Cait knew where she was, but never said anything no matter how many times I tried to get her to crack and tell me. No way she would be this calm and okay when her best friend disappeared off the face of the Earth. If I was her and my best friend disappeared I would be freaking out and worrying where she is and if she is okay. She has to know something, anything about where she is or could be. What is she protecting that she won't tell me where Mitchie is?

"Hey guys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. How did the songwriting go today?" Cait said walking into the living room. Nate smiles and walks over to kiss her cheek. Uhh gag me. _Yeah right. Like you weren't like that with her._ Shut up. Who the hell asked you? Great I'm talking to my conscience again.

"Good we wrote a couple of songs today, but Jase had to leave early because he had a date. Did you do anything exciting today, babe?" He asked her.

"Umm…no not really just talking on the phone and going through wedding magazines." She said.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked her.

"Just a friend." She said.

"Does this friend have a name?" He asked curiously.

"Uhh yeah, her name is Rose." She said as she stuttered.

"I never heard you talk about a Rose before." He said.

"She was just a friend M and I had in high school. We were just catching up because; we haven't talked since high school, just an e-mail here and there. Oh shit, Shane I didn't mean to bring that up." She said to me as she realized what she said. They don't like to bring up her name we just refer to Mitch as her. It's like they think I will go over to the deep end if they say her name around me. Maybe I did go over to the deep end cause I am talking to my conscience.

"Yeah don't worry about it and on second thought I'm not that hungry. So I'm just gonna head home." I said.

"Shane." He sighed.

"Nate its fine, I'm fine. I'm tired too because I didn't get much sleep last night. So I'm just gonna home. I'll talk to you guys later." I said as I was walking out the door.

"Bye." They said just before I shut the door.

Rose. Why does that name sound familiar? Duh Shane, Rose is Mitchie's middle name. Holy shit, why didn't I think of this before? I grab my cell phone out of my jeans' pocket and dial the PI's number.

"Hello?" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Gary, its Shane, look I need you look for her under her full name Michelle Rose Torres. Also I think Caitlyn has been in contact with her pull her phone records for me." I said to him.

"Okay, but I have already looked for her under Torres. I don't think it is going to change with the description you gave me of her and picture." He said.

"I know okay, but look again and compare the records you get from Caitlyn's phone. Don't look for her by the description it was eight years ago she could have change since then. Just look for anyone with that name." I said to him.

"Okay, I'm on it." He said as he hung up the phone.

I put my phone back into my jeans' pocket and go to get into my car to drive home. Why didn't I just tell him to get Cait's phone records before? I am not giving up looking I will find you Mitchie even if it's the last thing I do and that is a promise! I get into to my car and drive off. Hmm…I could go for an In-N-Out burger. Oh and a chocolate milkshake, yum.

**Caitlyn's POV **

SHIT!! This is not good. I am so dead! Out of all the names I could have thought of and I pick her middle name. I panicked when Nate asked me. How could I have been so stupid to say Rose? She is going to kill me when I tell her.

"Cait, Cait, are you okay?" Nate asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just remembered that I have to call my mom. So I will be right back." I stuttered to him as I walked upstairs to our room. I grab my phone and I press speed dial number three. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Come on M pick up the phone!

"Hey Cait, what's up?" She said into the phone.

"M this is not good." I said.

"What? What's not good Cait? Tell me what's wrong?"She said in a panicked voice.

"After we hung up earlier Nate and Shane came in. Nate asked me what I did to today I said that I was on the phone and looking at wedding magazines, and he asked me who I was on the phone with and I panicked and all I think could of saying was Rose. Shane looked at me and it clicked I think. Like I said that he always thought I was still in contact with you, but I didn't say anything like you promised me to. I am sorry I just wanted to give you a heads up to be careful before you move back here."I said to her out of breath.

"Okay Cait, take a deep breath. It's okay. I won't kill you." She chuckled into the phone.

"Really, you're not mad?" I asked her kind of shocked.

"No. Of course it is not your fault. Thanks letting me know, but I am tired. I have work in the morning and start to pack a little bit. So call me tomorrow, bye." She said.

"Bye, M." I said to her as I hung up the phone.

I open the door and descend down the stairs. Nate walks into the hallway from the kitchen and smiles at me and butterflies erupt in my stomach. How he can still have that affect on me is beyond me. Yet, I don't want that to ever stop. He makes me feel so complete. He truly is my other half.

"So, how is your mom?" he asked me.

"Huh, oh yeah, mom is doing great. She just wanted me to tell her how the wedding plans are coming along. That's all, oh and she said hi." I said. God I hope he doesn't know I just lied through my teeth.

"Oh, Okay that's good. Let's eat before the food gets cold." He said walking back into the kitchen.

Phew that was a close one. I walk into the kitchen to help him with putting the food on the table. Yum, Chicken Cutlet with a side of Fettuccini Alfredo and Garlic Bread is one awesome dinner, if I do say so myself.

"How in the world did you learn to cook like this?" He asked me like it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

"Aha. M taught me how to cook so I wouldn't fail Home Economics." I told him as I giggled to myself. Thinking about how I couldn't cook anything when the teacher taught me, but I could when Mitch taught me.

"What's so funny?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing, just thinking about how I couldn't cook anything when the teacher taught us in class, but when M taught me I could cook. I guess she got it from Connie like a natural talent." I said as I smiled to myself.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked as he put a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, of course I do. She is my best friend." I said.

"Cait how is she your best friend when she's not even here. She left, no note, no goodbye, no phone call, nothing! She just left and didn't care who she left in the process!" He started to yell as the angrier he got.

"Shut up, Nate! You have no idea what you are talking about! You didn't see her hysterical in front of MY door at 2A.M., because of the fight HE started! She could have gotten hurt driving over there in her condition!" I screamed and growled at him as I shoved my chair back, and I stormed out of the kitchen, stomped up the stairs, into the bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it. I hear him running up the stairs after me.

"Cait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it please don't be mad at me. Come on, come out and we can finish dinner." he sighed on the other side of the door.

"No! Go away Nate! I can't even look at you right now that is how angry I am at you." I growled at him through the door.

"Cait, please." He sighed.

"No. Oh and have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." I growled. He sighed and quietly walked down the stairs after standing there a few minutes hoping that I would come out. How could say that about her when he has no idea what happened? Doesn't he know not to assume because it makes an ass out of you and me. God I think I have steam coming out of my ears. Okay so maybe that is an exaggeration.

**Sorry for the language and the long wait I had up to Cait's phone call with Mitchie, but I thought it should be longer so I had to think where I could go from there.**

**Woo hoo Shane and Cait's POV's in one chapter! =] **

**So what did you think? **

**Next chapter the present or the past? **

**I love all the reviews they make my day! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking

Mmmm, nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Ooh)

And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,

All that that means is neither of us are listening,

And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why were fighting

So both of us are mad for nothing, (fighting for) nothing, (crying for) nothing, (Ooh)

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for) nothing,

It should be nothing

To a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,

But baby can we make up now

Cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)

Girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

No I don't want to go to bed, mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (ooh noo)

**Mad by Ne-Yo **

**Present **

**Caitlyn's POV **

**2 hours later **

God, its 10:30 at night already, I guess time fly's by when I'm crying. Note the sarcasm. I am so confused. I know I overreacted at Nate about Mitchie, but how can I explain to him why I did. I really need some advice. Hmm, maybe M could help? Well it's worth a shot, even if she will kill me for waking her up. Now if I can only find where my cell phone is? Aha! Found it. I press speed dial 2. Come on M, please just pick up. I need you. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello? There better be a good reason for calling me at…1:30 in the morning!" M groggily said as she answered her phone.

"Sorry M. It's just that Nate and I got into a fight after Shane left and I overreacted and I don't know how to fix it?" I told her tearing up. Jeez when the hell did I become a sappy person? I must be hanging out with Shane way too much. Hehe.

"Okay. So tell me what the fight was about so I can get back to sleep I have to be up for work at 6?" M asked me.

"Well…it kind of was about you and you leaving without a word to anyone or anything. Nate asked me how you could possibly still be my best friend when you have been gone for 8 years, and I freaked out screaming at him about you coming to my place at 2 in the morning crying because of the fight. M, god I really don't know what to do? I can't lose him. I messed up big time and I really don't know how to fix it." I said to her loudly.

"Tell him. Tell him everything. Tell him that I made you promise not to tell anyone. I have caused enough problems for you and Nate. I won't be able to live with myself if you breakup the engagement because of my secret." she said to me. Is she crazy? I can't do that to her I kept the promise for 8 years I'm not going to break it now.

"M, no I can't do that. I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone and I am not about to break it now." I tell her sternly.

"Yes. Yes you can. I am giving you permission to tell him. No scratch that. Promise me that you will tell him everything, and I mean everything! Promise me Cait." She said to me firmly. Damn she knew that I would always promise her anything.

"Okay. I promise that I will tell him tonight. Now I have some major graveling to do. Thanks now get back to sleep. I'm sorry about waking you up. I love ya M&M. Bye." I tell her.

"Good and its okay you were there when I needed you it's the least I can do. I love ya too Kit Kat. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

Well it's now or never. Hmm I wonder how much graveling I will have to do after telling him everything. God it's going to be a long night. Okay Cait be a big girl and open that door and walk down those stairs and beg for forgiveness. Wow if I do say so myself I give a pretty good pep talk. Hehe. I open the door and notice rose pedals leading down the stairs. I really think that my heart just melted into a puddle at my feet. I start down the stairs to see the rose pedals leading into the living room. God I am such a bitch. Here I have the sweetest guy in the entire world engaged to me and I'm such a bitch to him. Damn this just got so much harder. I wonder how this is going to go. Oh hey Nate I have something to tell you. I have been talking to M for the past 8 years and knew where she was all along. Ha, yeah right that will go over so well. Not! Okay you can do this Cait. Just go in there and beg him to not hate you. Piece of cake. Ps. I want my laptop buried with me. I take a deep breath and walk into the living room to see Nate sleeping on the couch with a dozen of roses, purple roses to be exact my favorite, in a vase on the end table. I walk over to the couch and give him a gentle shake in the shoulder. I watch his eyes flutter open and look up at me and give me a soft smile before sitting up and grabbing his guitar. He opens up his mouth to talk but I cut him.

"Stop, we need talk." I tell him.

"No Caity, just listen first please." He says to me softly.

"Okay." I replied. He starts to strum his guitar to a melody that I never heard before and opens his mouth to sing.

_**You're there by my side**_

_**In every way **_

_**I know that you would not forsake me **_

_**I give you my life**_

_**Would not think twice**_

_**Your love is all I need believe me **_

He starts to sing more soulful and never takes his eyes off of mine.

_**I may not say it quite as much as I should**_

_**When I say I love you darling that means for good**_

_**So open up your heart and let me in **_

_**And I will love you 'till forever**_

_**Until death do us part we'll be together**_

_**So take my hand and hold on tight **_

_**And we'll get there **_

_**This I swear **_

_**I'm wondering how I ever go by **_

_**Without you in my life to guide me **_

_**Where ever I go the one thing that's true **_

_**Is everything I do I do you **_

_**I may not say it quite as much as I should **_

_**When I say I love you darling that means for good **_

_**So open up your heart and let me in **_

_**And I will love you 'till forever**_

_**Until death do us part we'll be together**_

_**So take my hand and hold on tight **_

_**And we'll get there **_

_**This I swear**_

_**So whenever you get there **_

_**Just reach out for me**_

_**I'll never let you down my love **_

_**And I will love you 'till forever**_

_**Until death do us part we'll be together**_

_**So take my hand and hold on tight **_

_**And we'll get there **_

_**This I swear**_

_**And I will love you 'till forever**_

_**Until death do us part we'll be together**_

_**So take my hand and hold on tight **_

_**And we'll get there **_

_**This I swear**_

You know that feeling you get when you are the worst person in the entire world? Well that is exactly how I feel in this precise moment. He puts the guitar down, still looking me straight in the eyes, waiting for me to say something, anything. When I walked into the living room and thought it was going to be harder when I saw the room, well now it's like getting a needle when you are deathly afraid of them, that's how hard this is. I am so busy in thought that I didn't even realize that I was crying. Maybe I'm crying because the song was simply amazing, or because I didn't deserve him, or because I was disappointed with myself. Hell maybe it was all three combined. He got up and pulled me into the tightest hug in the world and whispered into me.

"Shh Caity, don't cry." He said softly as he stroked my hair. I untangle myself from his embrace and sat down on the couch. He got the hint and sat down next to me and intertwined our hands together. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I'm about to tell him.

"I have to tell you something." I sighed to him never breaking our eye contact. The look of love in his eyes is replaced with a look of worry for what I have to tell him. He doesn't say anything, but the look in his eyes signals me to continue. God this has to be the hardest thing for me to do since controlling myself from slapping that pretty little smirk off of Tess Tyler's face back at Camp Rock. Okay Cait, stay on topic.

"Okay look, please let me finish what I have to say before you start and try to interrupt me." I said to him. He doesn't say anything, but nodes his head yes.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Okay so I haven't been exactly honest with you or to anyone. The truth is that…I have been in contact with M the whole time and knew where she was the whole time. **But**, in my defense M made me promise not to tell anyone especially Shane. She's my best friend, my sister, I couldn't lose her. By time I realized she was gone she already left California. She wasn't even going to tell me, but I didn't stop calling her phone until she finally answered, and when she did she made me promise to not say a word. There is a lot that you and everyone else don't know about what happened. She never lied to Shane and she really was telling the truth about not cheating. I know that for a fact because she told me all the time that he was her entire world. But, god I never saw her that distraught ever until that night, well morning. It was so bad that she couldn't and wouldn't tell me what he said to her. God you don't know how bad I wanted to **kill** him for putting her through that much pain. There was a reason for her acting so strange those last few weeks before she left. She was keeping something from him, but it was a surprise. Well as you can see it didn't go as planned because of the idiot that you call your best friend jumped to conclusions. She asked me to meet her at the coffee shop to talk and she told me that she thought she was pregnant, but couldn't get an appointment until after Christmas. She was scared and she needed someone to talk about it, but I could see it in her eyes that she was happy and that wanted it to be true even if she was only 18.

So she went on with Christmas and the next day she went to the doctor the next day and they told her they would call her to come to get the results the next day when they were ready. We met back at the coffee shop, but I was running late that was when you guys were there and saw her with old neighbor that moved to England when she was 5 with his family. They started to talk and he told her about his wife and how she was pregnant. She told him to stop by her parents' house because they would like to see him. I came in she introduced me to him and he was so sweet and just gushed about his lovely wife of his. Shocked huh? Shane would have known that if he went over there instead of jumping to conclusions. She got the call and asked me to come with her and I told her of course I would. We get there and wait for the doctor to come in. She comes in with a smile on her face and tells her that she was indeed 3 months pregnant. I swear I never saw her smile so big, only when they got married. The doctor wanted to make sure that the baby was ok so she wanted to do ultrasound. M tells ok but she doesn't want to see the baby's picture on the screen until Shane is with her so they could see it together for the first time. When she heard the heartbeat throughout the room her eyes shined so bright that it could light up the world. After we leave the doctors we went out to eat and celebrate, and just some normal girl stuff at my apartment because you guys said were going to be working late. She leaves to go back home and at 2 in the morning she on my doorstep crying her eyes out. The **asshole** accused her of cheating on him the same fucking day she found out she was pregnant with **his** child. You want to know what the funny thing is. She told me earlier that day that she wanted to wait until New Years Eve to tell him so that they could start the next chapter in their relationship. All that stress from the fight could have cause her to have a **miscarriage**.

Do you know what it is like to force food down her throat to make sure she is eating right or eating at all for that innocent baby inside her? That was the worst experience I had to go through to see her like that, my best friend, my sister. She tried to go back and work things out but it just make it worse that she wouldn't even leave my guest bedroom. If I knew she was trying to leave I would have tried to stop her, but she was already gone. I told her that she was crazy and that she should come back home, but she wouldn't listen. I tried. I tried so hard to get her to come back, but she said that she needed to do this for herself. That someday I would understand why she left. So that's basically it. Nate? Nate, are you going to say anything?" I said to him, but he just sat there with his eyes almost popped out of his. Hmm. I guess he's in a state of shock. Hehe. He is basically staring into space most likely with a million thoughts swimming around in his head. Then he goes and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He does that a few more times making him look like a fish. Then finally…

**Hey guys!! I'm back! Woo hoo! First off I am so sorry for not updating for over a month. Things have been totally crazy at my house. My aunt moved in with us because of family problems and now I have to share my computer which totally sucks! I tried really hard to get this done during Easter break, but my house was a complete mad house I am not even kidding! Happy belated Easter and I hope you guys had a good break. So I hope this was worth the wait. Again I am sorry for the wait. **

**The song that Nate sang to Cait is This I Swear by Nick Lachey but let's pretend Nate wrote it lol. **

**Also big, big shout out to .xUniCow.x I love your reviews and you helped me so much with this story! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

Maybe if my heart stops beating it won't hurt this much

And never will I have to answer again to anyone

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

I don't wanna be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

**Never Let This Go by Paramore **

**Previously**

_He is basically staring into space most likely with a million thoughts swimming around in his head. Then he goes and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He does that a few more times making him look like a fish. Then finally…_

**Nate's POV **

**Present **

Holy Fucking Shit. I want to say something, anything, but it seems like my mouth isn't functioning. I just keep opening and closing it. I don't even know how or what to say to her. It can't be true there's no way. Shane asked her millions of times if she knew where Mitchie was but she told him straight to his face that she didn't. How could she not tell him when Shane has been falling apart for the past 8 years? No how could Mitchie do that just up and leave? Fuck, is she telling the truth did Mitchie leave carrying his baby, taking it from its father? God this is so fucked up. I feel like I'm on some kind of freaking soap opera. Okay Nate deep breaths. In, out. In, out. Good. I open my mouth and ask the first question or word that I can form.

"Why?" I ask her.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" she says to me. I try to process what she said but I don't know what I would do if I were in her shoes. I guess I would stay loyal to my friends but to be in love with someone isn't that all about being honest and not lying to them. She has been lying to me for 8 years. God this fucked up. Finally I say to her.

"I don't know, but how can I believe what you say is or isn't true. For 8 years you said that you didn't know where she was or anything, but now you say that you do. How do I know what to believe? Prove to me now that everything you just said to me is true. Call her and put it on speaker phone and let be me hear her and talk to her." I say to her. Looks at me hesitantly but doesn't say anything and grabs her cell phone and hits some buttons. Then I hear it ringing throughout the living room. _Ring. Ring._ Then it stops and a voice comes through.

To Be Continued…

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait but a lot things have been going on with me graduating on June 4****th**** (me jumping for joy =])**

**I know this is really short but I promise that it will be worth it. I had most of it done but it didn't sound right so I was going to rewrite it but I then I decided to keep the beginning and then make the next chapter and switch POVS. **

**Plus the next chapter is going to have a surprise in it that will shock everyone! (Smiles evilly) I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow! **

**Ps. Thanks .x for helping me with my ideas that I have for this chapter and the next one and telling me that the original chapter sounded horrible! **

**Pss. Follow me at twitter it's the same name as the name on here.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

We signed our cards and letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back

It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

**True Friend by Hannah Montana a.k.a. Miley Cyrus **

**Previously **

_Then I hear it ringing throughout the living room. Ring. Ring. Then it stops and a voice comes through._

**Cait's POV**

Shit. Fuck. Damn. Start preparing for my funeral because I don't know if I am going to make it out of this between M screaming for waking her up and Nate yelling about me lying to him for eight years. If I want to make it out of this alive I better start doing what Nate says. So I grab my phone and press speed dial 2 and put it on speaker phone, and wait for her to pick up. Soon enough the sound of the ringing spreads throughout the living room. _Ring. Ring._ Then her voice comes through.

"Caitlyn Marie Geller! What the hell do you want now? It is almost 2am! So help me god I will kick your all the way to Europe when I get back home! I love you to death but if I don't some sleep tonight you won't make it to your wedding. I have to be up at 6 for work and when I get done I have to start packing which I so didn't start yet. Then Kay is bugging me about her birthday you would think she's turning 16 instead of just 7. God it is way too early to be rambling like this. SHIT! God I am such an idiot. Wait, Kit Kat is everything okay? I'm sorry you know how cranky I get when I don't get any sleep or keep getting woken up. I didn't screw everything up did I? Oh no I did, I knew I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this mess, my mess. It was wrong of me to put you in the middle of this situation. After all, you are the only one that knows everything that happened in my past. I just keep putting you in the middle of everything and that is not fair to you." M said, but I cut her off. No way. No way in hell.

"No M, please tell me that has nothing to do with why you left. God M please tell me that when you came back from the second fight that what Shane said nothing to do with that bastard, please just so I wouldn't go kill Shane with my bear hands. Please let that not be part of the reason you wouldn't tell about that fight, please." I begged to her. Damn why didn't I see this before. God, I should have put two and two together.

"I could say no, but that would be lying." M sighed.

"Oh my God, this is what you meant when you said I would understand someday about why you had to leave. Shit, what the hell did Shane say to you that night that made you leave? I knew I should have watched you better and…" I said but go cut off by her.

"No Cait, I didn't need a babysitter to make sure I didn't do something stupid. That was five years ago, at that time. Why do you think I didn't want anyone to know about it, because I didn't want to be treated differently and people acting like my babysitter. I was stupid and naïve when I was 13, and I would never do that again. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. As for what he said that night was that I was using him that I didn't really love him and I just wanted his money. Is that what you wanted to hear?" M growled through the phone.

"Shit I could kill him right now if he was here. It all makes sense now why you wouldn't come back, why you needed to do it for yourself to leave, why I didn't understand why you left. God M, you didn't have to prove him anything." I said to her. Damn. Fuck. Shit. No wonder why she always changed the subject whenever I brought up Shane.

"I know, but I had to prove it to myself, that I didn't need him, that could make something for myself without him. I did that Cait. I may be handled it the wrong way, and maybe I could have done things differently, but it is in the past now and I have to make things right when I come back on Friday. I'm not prefect Cait I made a lot of mistakes, but I'm gonna try and make things right." M said. I think my heart a little when she said that. She is truly the strongest person I know, and I am damn proud to have her as my best friend.

"WHAT?!?" Nate said after a few moments of silent. Shit. I totally forgot Nate was with me. God kill me please, I beg you, please.

"Uhh…hey Nate, I guess Cait told you." M says to him.

"I can't believe this. Why? How could you do this? To him, to me, damn to everyone. Why would do that to us Mitchie if that is what you still go by?" Nate said to M.

"Umm, I guess I deserved that. I am sorry for everything. I mean it and please don't blame Cait this is my entire fault. She was just doing what I asked her to. You can hate me all you want, but please don't take it out on Cait. I guess you want to know everything, huh? I hope you are sitting down this may take awhile. God, where do I start?" M said. Nate sat down beside me and sighed.

"Mitchie, I don't hate you, I don't think I could ever hate you, but I am mad. I think you should start from the beginning, don't you think?" Nate said.

"M, before you start I told him about up to when you left not about what happened before Camp Rock." I said to her before she had the chance to start.

"Okay the beginning sounds like a good place to start, and Nate you have every right to be mad at me. Cait is really lucky to have you. Okay well I guess it all started when I was about 13…" M says.

**Hey guys! So I pulled through I got this chapter up the next day (yeah me! Claps hands together) **

**Please don't hate me about the cliffhanger because I promise it will be worth it.**

**As I was typing up this chapter it got too long and a lot to take in so that's why the next chapter is all about Mitchie's past. So can anyone guess what happened? **

**Now I am going to try my best to have the next chapter up sometime this week but I have final exams in school this week and work so I'm going to be busy, but I will try to type it with every free moment I have. **

**Ps. I big thank you goes out to Jade for helping me so much with this story. **

**Pss. Your reviews make my day! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own Camp Rock/characters, except the ones I make up, or any music used in the story. I wish I do though. =]**

I would have given you all of my heart

But there's someone who's torn it apart

And he's taken just all that I have

But if you want I'll try to love again

Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know…

The first cut is the deepest

Baby I know

The first cut is the deepest

But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed

When it comes to lovin' me, he worst…

**The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow **

**Previously **

"_Okay the beginning sounds like a good place to start, and Nate you have every right to be mad at me. Cait is really lucky to have you. Okay well I guess it all started when I was about 13…" M says. _

**Present **

**Mitchie's POV**

I sigh. God, I think it gets harder every time I have to talk about this. I just want to leave the past in the past, but I know my past still affects my life somehow every now and then. Come on Mitch suck it up and just say it. As the saying goes just rip it off like a bandage, quick and easy. Okay deep breath. Well here goes nothing. Man, am I going to be in for a long night. Hmm, I hope Brooke brings me coffee in the morning or else I will be dead to the world. Okay Mitch quit stalling and start talking. Hehe that kind of rhymed.

"M, you still there you kind of just trailed off?" Cait asked. Opps, I forgot I was still on the phone.

"Oh right, sorry, I was just trying to gather my thoughts because it is after two in the morning here. Okay… well when I was 13 I tried to kill myself…" I said but got cut off by a piercing scream.

"WHAT?!?!... Ouch, Cait that hurt." Nate screamed and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Cait slapped the back of his head. Hehe that's the good old Cait I know and love.

"It's okay I kind of expected that. Do you remember how protective my dad was of me when I was dating Shane?" I asked him.

"Yeah? He didn't trust him worth a shit, but what does that have to do with this?" Nate said.

"Everything, actually. Growing up I was fearless, so full of life, loud, and happy. That doesn't sound like the girl you met at Camp Rock all those years ago, does it? The girl you met was shy, weak, quiet, and afraid. When I was younger my parents never could get me to close my mouth, I was always talking, laughing, or singing. In and out of school I had a group of close friends, we did everything together and not one moment was boring around us. We weren't popular, but it was fine the way things were. It was like that all the way up to seventh grade, until things started changing.

God, I can remember it like it was yesterday, it was almost the end of seventh grade, about a week and a half left. One of the eighth graders was having a party and invited the entire seventh and eighth grades. It was a Friday so we had nothing else better to do so we went and we were having fun and dancing around. Then all of sudden I get tapped on the shoulder by Brian, the hot trouble maker of the eighth grade, asking me to dance. I was in shock why would he want to dance with me when he could be dancing someone better than me, but he charmed me into dancing with him. One dance became two dances and two dances became three dances and after that I was a goner.

All the girls wanted or had a crush on him, you had to be blind not to. He asked to walk me home because it was getting late and my parents would start to worry so I said okay. There were so many thoughts going through my head as we came up to my house, such as why would he be interested in me. We walked up my steps to my door when he stopped and asked me to go out tomorrow, all I could do was nod my yes and mumble a quick goodbye before going inside. After that the rest was history we started hanging out and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was floating on cloud nine, but what I didn't realize that I was drifting apart from my friends.

That summer before eighth grade I spending a lot my time with Brian and very little time with my friends. Things were great up until about winter break, that's when things started to go downhill. Brian started to act strange and said a lot of hurtful things to me, but the next day he would apologize saying he didn't mean it. For days he wouldn't call or come around and my best friend Nicole would disappear too. She distanced herself from me and we would go for days without talking to each other, but growing up we couldn't go a day without talking or seeing each other. Things with Brian just kept getting worst, and the name calling kept getting worst than the day before. At home I smiled less, talked less, laughed less, and even sang less, my parents didn't think too much of it at the time because every teenager goes through weird stages.

By the end of the school year I was a total mess. I didn't touch my guitar or lay a finger on the piano, hell I didn't write in my song book for months! It was like I was going through life in autopilot. I was lucky I graduated eighth grade. My parents chalked it up about being nervous about going to high school.

June 17th was my breaking point. It was the day of my graduation party at my house all my friends and family came. Brian was there but disappeared towards the very of the party along with Nicole so I went to look for them. God I don't know how many times I wish I never went looking for them because if I didn't then my world not have crumpled within seconds after finding them. I walk upstairs to my room and I find my boyfriend and best friend on **my** bed making out with both their shirts off. I freaked and the tears just started falling down my cheeks. Sometimes I can still hear all the hurtful and horrible things he said to me when I found that day. The words pierced through my heart like a million stab wombs. I asked them how long and they said since winter break and that was my breaking point. The two most important people in my life hurt me in the worst possible way ever and they weren't even one bit sorry.

I screamed at them to get out, get out at the top of my lungs. I will never forget the last words he said to me that night, "You were never worth it and I never loved you it was all just a bet." Those words and all the other horrible words and things he did led me to going in the bathroom, locking the door, breaking the mirror, thinking that I was worthless and my world was over, and picking up that piece of broken glass and slicing my wrists open.

I really don't remember much after that only what my parents and doctors told me. All I did know was that it started to take the pain away and that was all I wanted, to numb all the pain I was feeling. My parents said that they heard all the yelling and breaking of glass and came running upstairs to find the bathroom door locked with me crying inside. They said they tried to get me to open door, but it was like I blocked everything out and soon I blacked out. I must have hit something when I blacked out, and my dad broke down the door because they started to get really worried. What they saw broke their hearts, broken glass all over, my blood pooling around where my wrists laid, and my limp body sprawled out on the floor.

I was rushed to the hospital, where the doctors wrapped up my wrists and they gave me blood transfusions, to get my blood count back up to normal. They said I was lucky I didn't go too deep and cut my artery in my wrists. They kept me there for a week under suicide watch. I barely would talk and I couldn't stand to looks of disappointments in my parents' eyes, and blaming themselves for not noticing the signs. The doctor suggested that I see a therapist and be put on anti-depressants. Sitting in that hospital bed on suicide watch I realized that I was stupid to try to end my life and I have live with that regret my entire life. I have to live with the haunted looks of disappointments from my parents and knowing they blamed themselves for not protecting me better.

My parents thought it was a good idea to move, so that I could have a fresh start. A week after I got out of the hospital we moved and my parents made an appointment with the best therapist in our new neighborhood. Dr. Grover was her name; it took me almost two months to open up to her. During that time at home I would stay in my room, and I started to play my guitar and piano again, it was my release. Slowly but surely instead of just idly playing different cords and notes, I started to write down my feelings and thoughts into songs, poems, and even journal entries. That is actually how I first got to express my feelings with Dr. Grover, the first song I wrote since before everything that happened, I sang to her.

Music became outline. Dr. Grover encouraged me to make music my way talking to her, and when I was ready to talk without it being a song then she was okay with that. Eventually I opened up to her and pretty soon I just went to see her once a month to check in and see how I was doing. Meanwhile at school I only made one friend and kept to myself. It took all of freshman year and part of that summer to tell Sierra about what happen, and even though I told her I was okay now she wouldn't treat me different, but she did watched me more closely. By the end of sophomore year I was off of the anti-depressants, stopped seeing Dr. Grover, Sierra treated me like normal again, and I was begging my mom to let me go to Camp Rock.

So you know the rest of the story. I went to Camp Rock and tried to fit in when all I really need to be was myself. That's why when Shane and I got together my dad didn't like him or trust him, he was afraid something would happen again and this time he would lose me. That's it that's my dark, horrible past. I should have told everyone and I was going to but I didn't know how. I know I should have told Shane, but scared that he wouldn't look at me the same way. As time went on I realized that he wouldn't care and would love me just the same. I was planning on tell him before we went to New York for New Years Eve, but that didn't happen. God my life is such a mess." I said.

Whew that's finally over. God I really hope Nate doesn't hate me now. Ugh the silence is killing me. I just wish he would say something. Anything would calm my nerves right now.

"Nate?..." I asked.

**Hey guys! Please put all your guns, knives, axes, etc. down and not kill me for being MIA since May. I actually had the first part on this chapter typed, but then I got really stuck and everything with school, graduating, and college it was pretty crazy for me and working on top of all of that. **

**I really wanted this chapter to be amazing so I started to second guess myself about how to type this and hope I did a good job and that it was worth the wait. **

**So did you guys like? Be completely honest I love your opinions. **

**Next chapter is going to be Nate's reaction and maybe little bit of Mitchie's life now. **

**I want you guys to tell me how YOU think Nate should react to Mitchie's past.**

**Again I am really sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Also Thank You Jade previewing some of the chapter and helping me. **

**Review please. Tell me your likes, dislikes, and what I could to do better at. **

**Oh should next chapter be in Nate's POV or Mitchie's?? **

**Stalk me on twitter x0xliz316x0x =)**

**x0x Liz **


End file.
